1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rod-shaped cosmetic material feeding container which delivers a rod-shaped cosmetic material.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
As a rod-shaped cosmetic material feeding container which delivers a rod-shaped cosmetic material there has been known such a structure as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-305318. The rod-shaped cosmetic material feeding container described in the patent document is provided with a leading tube, a main body tube which is connected to the leading tube, a tubular pipe member which is arranged within the leading tube and is open in both ends, a rod-shaped cosmetic material which is filled in the pipe member and is closely attached to the pipe member, a rod-shaped moving body which has a piston inserted slidably into the pipe member in a closely attached state in a leading end, has a male thread in an outer periphery in a rear side of the piston and is arranged within the container, and a female thread which is provided within the container and is connected by screw to the male thread of the moving body, and is structured such that if the leading tube and the main body tube are relatively rotated in a feeding direction, the moving body moves forward on the basis of a screwing action of the male thread and the female thread, and the rod-shaped cosmetic material appears from the opening portion in the leading end of the container in accordance with a forward movement of the piston. The rod-shaped cosmetic material is filled and formed in a front side of the piston by directly injecting a rod-shaped cosmetic material forming material in a melting state into the pipe member so as to cool and solidify.
In this case, a positioning of the piston within the pipe member in the case that the rod-shaped cosmetic material forming material in the melting state is injected into the pipe member is carried out by adjusting a position of the moving body within the container while screwing the male thread of the moving body with the female thread within the container.
However, it is hard to accurately position the moving position while screwing (rotating) the thread as mentioned above, and the position of the piston is accordingly deviated. As a result, a filling amount of the rod-shaped cosmetic material forming material in the melting state within the pipe member does not become constant, and there is such a problem that a length of the formed rod-shaped cosmetic material fluctuates, and a dispersion is generated in a quality. Particularly, in the case of the rod-shaped cosmetic material having a small diameter, the length thereof is widely differentiated in accordance with somewhat of filling amount difference.